


Time to take a break.

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Magnus and Alec decide to take a break, the world around them falls apart or at least it feels like it is.





	

For Magnus and Alec everyday was like any other day, they'd wake up, eat breakfast, Kiss, cuddle Just the basic things couples would do but lately none of that had happened, they'd argue at lot more Not because they couldn't stand each other but because they missed one another.

Alec had walked into the apartment late last night, Looking around his boyfriend with a tiny smile. "Magnus?" He didn't know what to do anymore, he loved Magnus, he never wanted to hurt him or make him unhappy in any way, As he searched the apartment room by room he realised there is only one place Magnus would be right now and that was at the balcony.

Magnus didn't mean to not reply to Alec, but he was drowning in his thoughts, what was he doing wrong, why were they so upset with each other all the time, They were in love yet they didn't act it Well not to Magnus at least, He turned around as he locked eyes with Alexander, Letting out a small sigh.

Alec couldn't help it but as soon as he laid eyes on Magnus, he grabbed his hand, hoping for some reassurance that everything was gonna be okay, that they would never lose each other. "I was looking for you."

"were you?" Was all he could reply with, Sure it might have sounded a little bitter but what was he supposed to say, Alec had been working late it was as if neither of them found the time for each other anymore Or maybe the time just was against them as a couple.

"I-uh.. I missed you." Alec thought maybe if he just decided to be open and share his thoughts with Magnus maybe everything would be fixed... he hoped at least.

"I missed you more." Now the two were much closer, arms wrapped around each other and lips so close they could feel each other's breath, As their lips touched their arms began to explore each other's body as if this was the very first time it had happened... well maybe in a while it was. "Oh Alexander." Magnus slowly pulled away to stare in his lover's face, why were they pushing their true feelings away by pretending everything was okay.

Alec's smile turned into a frown, his eyes norrowing in worry. "Is everything okay?" He knew he shouldn't have asked that because suddenly everything began crushing down.

"No.. it's not, you know it's not, what are we doing?" The question may have sounded stupid but it sure as hell deserved some kind of answer to it.

"We're.. I-.. I don't know, Magnus.. i-" his heart began to pound, he stared right at him hoping they could both give each other some sort of right answer to whatever questions they both had.

"Alec... I've been scared for months, that something like this Would happen, I don't wanna lose you." Magnus felt as if he had been punched in the stomach very hard.

"and you won't-" Alec tried to speak, tried to grab Magnus' hand for reassurance once again not only for him but for the both of them.

"I am.. day by day we're drifting apart, We're-" he took a deep breath, out of all of his relationships he never wanted his and alec's to end up like this, to even end at all maybe it was best to just quit now before they hated each other.

"Magnus.." he bit his lip, He took a step closer, hoping to ignore whatever he was going to say next. "Look, I get it, we're worried, you're worried, i would never, never let anyone or anything break us apart-"

"You can't stop it, maybe it's supposed to happen." Where was this coming from? Why was Magnus so for them breaking up. He didn't even know how he was still acting casual during this conversation.

"But I love you." That was it, if any moment was Going to break Magnus that was it, he felt a tear run down his cheek. "And I love you. But what's the point of fighting this."

After twenty minutes of this going back and forth they both took a step inside and sat on the couch, Their hands not letting go of each other. "Do you want to..." Alec couldn't say it, he just couldn't, eventually his eyes wondered back to Magnus' who had never taken his eyes off the male.

"No, But I'd rather We Didn't hate each other." Magnus stated down at the floor, finding this conversation very hard & heart breaking.

"Hate? I could never hate you, why would-" Alec decided to just speak up, lately that's all he did, maybe he shouldve been quiet at moment then maybe none of this would've happened.

"Alexander.." Magnus didn't mean to let go of his hand but something deep deep inside told him it was for the best, that no matter what they said or did it would never change the ending of their relationship because even good things must come to an end.

"I-you- we- how about a break." Alec didn't want to sound so desperate but he didn't care, losing Magnus no that's something he never wanted to talk or think about.

"A break? You mean Get away from this temporary and come back to it?" their hands eventually found their way back to the other and they were both holding on for dear life.

"Yeah.. maybe the time apart will do us some good, Whatever we do, I can't lose you." Again they both had hoped.

 

* * *

Later on that day

izzy was helping out with planning a mission, Searching on the huge touch screen for whatever downworlders had made it out alive after the soul sword situation but her eyes couldn't stop wondering back to her big brother who was leaning his elbow on a table almost as if he was sulking. "Excuse me one minute."

A break, him and Magnus were taking time apart from each other, he stared at the female approaching him unaware it was his sister, he simply just ignored.

"Alec, what's going on?" She wanted answers and she was sure as hell getting some. "Alec?" Okay this was worrying even for her big brother.

"izzy? Sorry I- I've got a lot on my mind, but what's going on with you?" Changing the subject seemed the best thing at this point well until she eventually had to bring up Magnus.

"me? Alec I'm worried about you, you've been sitting here for 10 minutes.. is everything okay? Is it Magnus?" She stood beside him, Pressing her hand to his arm.

"Everything's fine... look I'm gonna go talk to Jace." Jace would understand this situation right? After all he's been with tons of girls most of them must have needed a break from him, if not he was totally screwed.

Jace was training, That's all he could do in these moment was train, to get stronger and eventually kill whoever took the sword if it was needed. "Alec, what's up?"

"I-um.. can we talk?" This was weird even for them, relationship advice from Jace was a new low, but it felt right to just ask the firs- okay the second person he thought of, minus Magnus of course.

"Okay? What's on your mind?" Jace couldn't help but cockily smile at his parabatai, he suddenly felt as if he had the brain of a Know it all. Well only when it came to this subject.

"It's mag- Look what do you do when you're on a break with someone? What's the boundaries." He let out a sigh, rubbing his palms together.

"A break? Well.. if some girl and this is rare Wants a break from all of this awesome." He waved his hand around his face receiving an eye roll from his brother. "Then.. I guess that means I either won't talk to her for a while or it's just an another to break up with me, but like i said it's rare... why?"

"Magnus and I.. decided to um... do that." Again he couldn't say it, he felt as if his heart had been ripped into tiny little pieces and he didn't blame Magnus because it was all Alec's fault, if he had paid more attention to Magnus maybe none of this would've happened. "And i told him we'd do that but I have no idea what we're even doing."

"Whoa.. you and Magnus? Did something happen? Are you-" Jace suddenly turned into one of those brothers, the protective, worried kind, usually that was just how izzy would act.

"No.. yes? But just don't tell izzy.. so all we do, is not see each other, not talk to each other, just eventually not... be together?" Wow if he knew it was this hard, he never would've suggested it.

"basically.. but look if you want me to talk to him, I will I'll make sure he gets the idea of what happens when he gets involved with a-" Jace stood up straight.

"A lightwood we know, don't talk to him, I think he's had enough of us lightwoods." He then pulled out his phone, Looking at his and Magnus' messages with a sigh, I miss you Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys! That was it! Let me know what you think! All of my stories will be updated weekly.


End file.
